Violets are Blue
by xochambersgirlxo
Summary: They hit it off from the moment they met. They fell in love that day, and nothing could stop them. DEAD. WRONG. 2 things stand in the way to be exact...and more will come...believe me. READ
1. The Note Passing That Started it All

**Disclaimer & Warning: I own nothing from the Outsiders! I only own my O/C's and extra stuff.**

The Note Passing That Started it All:

Ponyboy: Hey, you're that new girl, right?

Violet: Yeah…you are…?

Ponyboy: Well, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. You're Violet right?

Violet: Haha, you got that right!

Ponyboy: So how old are ya?

Violet: Well, I'm 14 but my birthday is next week.

Ponyboy: I'll be sure to remember that.

Violet: Thanks. So…what's it like here, in Tulsa?

Ponyboy: It depends on what gang you belong to.

Violet: ???

Ponyboy: are you a Soc or a Greaser?

Violet: Oh…that's what Cherry was telling me.

Ponyboy: Cherry!?

Violet: Yeah, Cherry Valance…well her name's Sherri but we call her Cherry because of her red hair. She's my cousin. She's helping me fit in here, and showing me around. Do you know her?

Ponyboy: Yeah…I know her.

Violet: Yeah, so she mentioned "Soc" a lot, so I'm guessing that's what I am. What are you?

Ponyboy: Greaser…

Violet: I don't think I'm supposed to be talking to you then!

Ponyboy: It's okay…I'm friends with Cherry and her friend Marcia.

Violet: I know Marcia! She's really nice.

Ponyboy: Yeah, my buddy Two-Bit likes her.

Violet: Cool. So, anyways…what's it like…being a Greaser and all?

Ponyboy: Well, I mean since you don't know that much about the Greasers and the Soc's, I should tell you, we're not friends. Not you and me, I mean the Greasers and the Soc's.

Violet: Well I'm glad Cherry and Marcia are friends with you, because I really would like to get to know you more. I know that Cherry and Marcia and a few Soc boys are going to a drive in. Wanna come?

Ponyboy: Well…I guess. I'd have to ask my brothers, Darry and Sodapop if it's okay.

Violet: Okay, it would be real fun to hang out, you know?

Ponyboy: Yeah it would. I'm fourteen also, by the way.

Violet: Good to know. So tell me a little bit about you.

Ponyboy: Well…I've kind of been a wreck since my best friends Dally and Johnny died last month.

Violet: I'm so sorry to hear that. How did they die, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to ask that.

Ponyboy: its okay, Violet, I don't mind. Johnny and I ran away from home, and on our way back we saw a burning church. There were children in there, so Johnny, Dally, and I jumped in there to save them! We were heroes, until we were at the hospital and Johnny died a few days later. Dally died a few hours after when he went crazy. He and Johnny were just about brothers.

Violet: Wow! Did you really save all those children! And I'm so sorry about Johnny and Dally.

Ponyboy: Its okay and we sure did! Now Violet, let me hear about you..

Violet: Okay, well my name's Violet Madeline Hark. I moved here from California. My birthday's December 4th, and I'm turning 15. I have a big brother who's 19, and his name's Roger. I love to hang out with friends and go to the movies, and I like being fun. Okay, now you know a lot about me. Let's hear your life story.

Ponyboy: Being from California explains that tan of yours. And you don't need to know that much about me yet. We just met!

Violet: Yet, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Say, Ponyboy?

Ponyboy: Yeah?

Violet: Do you have a girlfriend?

Ponyboy: Nope. Do you have a boyfriend?

Violet: not at all. I used to though. His name was Max, and he was nice until he was killed. It was bad, but I got over it soon enough.

Ponyboy: You sure love to talk, Violet, don't ya?

Violet: That's me! Violet Hark the chatter box! I could talk for hours!

Ponyboy: I can tell. Do you even know what the teacher is talking about?

Violet: I don't even know what class we're in! HA!

Ponyboy: We're in math, silly!

Violet: Oh, that would explain the numbers on the board! Where do you sit at lunch?

Ponyboy: I used to sit with Johnny but I can't do that, now can I? So…I just sit with whoever's got an open seat.

Violet: You should sit with Cherry, Marcia, me and some other girls I didn't exactly meet yet.

Ponyboy: I don't think so, thanks though.

Violet: Oh, come on! It will be fun! You can talk to me, you can ignore the other girls.

Ponyboy: I don't know. Maybe.

Violet: Okay fine. I'll take maybe as an answer…for right now! So…what do you like to do? For fun, I mean.

Ponyboy: I like to read, and go to the movies a lot.

Violet: What do you like to read?

Ponyboy: Gone With the Wind, and some poems.

Violet: Oh! I love Gone With the Wind, and my favorite poem is Robert Frost's _Nothing Gold Can Stay_! I love it.

Ponyboy: Oh my gosh, are you kidding? That's my favorite poem!

Violet: That's so cool! Wow. We are _not_ that cool are we? Ha-Ha!

Ponyboy: I'm not, but you sure are.

Violet: Nah. I'm nothing special. You seem very cool though.

Ponyboy: Thanks. Well, the bell's about to ring and I wouldn't wanna keep you late for your next class.

Violet: you could never make me late! But okay, I guess, bye Ponyboy Curtis!

Ponyboy: See you at lunch, Violet!

**You like it? Please do. It's my first Outsiders fic so I want the reviews and I want them to keep coming! Thanks and I love Abaybay115, she's my best friend! **

**-xochambersgirlxo**


	2. Lunch Room Fights? MY OH MY!

**Disclaimer & Warning: I don't own anything from the Outsiders. ((:  
**

After her class, Violet waited with Cherry for Ponyboy to come to lunch with them. Of course Cherry didn't know that they were waiting for Ponyboy, but that's what Violet was doing.

"Why are we still waiting?" Cherry asked her. "I wanna go to lunch!" She ordered. Ponyboy walked out of his classroom and walked to his locker. He looked over at Violet and then looked away. Violet took that at the signal that he wasn't joining them.

"Come on, Cherry." Violet said, as they began walking to the cafeteria.

"You like Pony, don't you?" Cherry asked Violet while they walked. Violet blushed.

"I guess. He's really nice and cute." Violet gushed. Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't waste your time. We got perfect Soc boys for you here." She said. Violet thought a minute.

Pony said he knew Cherry.

Cherry knows Pony.

Cherry's trying to distract Violet from Pony.

CHERRY LIKES PONY!

"You like him too, don't you!" Violet said, feeling as though she had caught Cherry in the act.

"No way! I still love Bob, although he's dead! I'll never love again!" Cherry said, a little _too_ overdramatic. Violet nodded.

"Mhm…_sure_." She teased Cherry, who shook her head.

"Whatever, don't believe me!" Cherry scoffed, as they entered the cafeteria and took a seat at their table. Violet turned around to see Ponyboy sitting alone at a table by the dumpsters.

"Hey Cherry, hey Violet! These are my friends Colleen and Rachel." Marcia said, introducing Violet to the girls, who smiled and then continued talking to each other. Violet didn't mind the fact that she didn't get along with these girls so well. She didn't mind that they didn't want to talk to her, and she didn't mind that she didn't want to talk to them. She knew she got along better with guys, which is why she was so sure she could be great friends with Ponyboy.

Violet looked over at him. He was alone. He looked unhappy. She sighed.

"Hey, Cher?" She asked Cherry. "I'm gonna go find a new seat it was nice of you to let me sit here though." She said, before grabbing her brown bagged lunch and walking towards Pony's table. She left the whole table wondering 'What the heck?'.

Violet smiled in Pony's direction as she slowly made her way over. He looked back, smiled, and waved until something was in his way. A football player, _and a soc_, had jumped in Violet's way.

"You're that new Soc girl, Cherry's cousin, Violet right?" He was very cute, but you could tell he was completely cocky.

"Yes I am, now if you'd please-" He cut her off.

"I'm Richard Newman, also a Soc, folks call me Rich, though." He smiled, so full of himself. Violet rolled her eyes. She tried to push her way past, but he blocked her.

"Let's say you and me, tonight, the drive in, baby?" Rich raised his eyebrows.

"Let's not, and say we did. Okay? Now please move!" Violet cried. Pony could see the force that Rich was putting on her, and he got up to help her.

"Leave her alone!" Ponyboy shouted, running to Violet's side. By now a crowd of eager high schoolers was forming around the argument. People shouted 'Fight, Fight, Fight!' Even Cherry and Marcia and the two girls, Colleen and Rachel got up to see what was going on.

Rich mimicked Pony. "_Leave her alone!_ Ha-ha, shut up Greaser, go grease your hair!" Rich cracked. Pony was fuming, and you could tell he wanted to rip Rich's head off. Violet held Pony's hand back. The crowd waited to see what would happen.

"Hey Rich," Violet said in a sexy voice, trying to distract him. "You know how folks call you Rich, did they ever try…oh I don't know, _Dick_!?" Violet asked before kicking the crap out of his knee.

"Hey, you bitch!" He slapped her across the face. The crowd went wild.

"Fight!" Someone shouted.

"Violet! Rich what are you _doing_!" Cherry cried.

"Get off of her!" Ponyboy screamed, as he grabbed hold of Rich's shoulder blade, and pushed him down.

"Pony!" Violet cried, as Rich jumped up and smashed Pony's head to a table, and then jumped back to attack her. People either cheered them on, or stood in awe.

"RICHARD NEWMAN! STOP!!!" Cherry shouted. Marcia just put her hand over her mouth in terror.

"How you like me now!" Rich cried, punching Violet's cheekbone.

"SHE'S A GIRL!" Now people were mad that Rich would actually beat up a girl. Who does that anyway?  
"Man, stop!" Violet cried out of breath. Ponyboy groaned, and stood up to help Violet. He tapped Rich's shoulder, and when Rich turned around, Pony pulled his fist back to punch, but someone grabbed it to stop it.

"PONYBOY CURTIS, VIOLET HARK, and RICHARD NEWMAN! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! _IMMEDIATELY!_" It was Principal Cline. They were in _big_ fucking trouble now.


	3. Detention & Skippin Class !

**Disclaimer and Warning: I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS. THE END OF THAT.**

"I am appalled. Especially from you, Miss. Hark." Principal Cline said, as she pursed her lips. Violet crossed her legs and arms, and turned the other way.

"Whatever, _Dick_ was asking for it!" She snarled. Principal Cline glared.

"I will take no lip from you, Miss. Hark. You are new to the school, and I will not tolerate your rudeness. A week's detention for all of you!"

"But-" Rich cried, before he realized what a pussy he sounded like. "I mean…I'll get cut from the team, Miss Cline, come on…" He tried to charm his way out. "Isn't there _anything_ I can do?" Principal Cline just glared at him.

"A week and a _half's_ detention for _you._" She said, smiling very satisfied. Ponyboy smirked.

"What's funny, Mr. Curtis? Would you like to join him with the extra week?" She growled. "Here is your note that you _must_ get signed by your parents. It states that you have a weeks worth of detention, but you, Mr. Newman, have a week and a half." She gave him a mean glare and he looked like he was about to cry.

Violet and Ponyboy slumped in their seats.

"Now, get out of my office!" Principal Cline was really on a mean streak.

Ponyboy and Violet walked to their next class, slowly together.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Well, getting detention for a week on my first day was not something I wanted but other than that, I guess I'm fine." She smiled. He laughed.

"No, I mean your cheek. It's bleeding pretty hard, and you got a big gash." Pony said.

"I do!?" She felt her face. "Ow! That's gotta be not-good." She said, half laughing.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" He asked. Violet shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. We're already late to class enough as it is." She stopped at her locker real quick and he did too, which split them up. He watched her as if she was in slow motion.

Her dark brown, straight hair, which rested on her shoulders, was super shiny and made Ponyboy smile. She had neon blue eyes, and a pretty smile. Her gash was almost invisible to him. He watched carefully, as she picked up her books, and placed a piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She slowly turned her head to smile at him as the bell for the next class rung. (A/N yes they wasted that whole class in the Principal's office, and waiting at their lockers) Ponyboy smiled slightly, and then looked away when he came back to reality and realized she was already on her way to the next class, which was English.

He followed her, and as he entered the room, the second bell rang, signaling that if the kids didn't move their asses and get to class, detention was likely in their future.

"Good morning class! Oh, I see we have a new student here!" The teacher, Mr. Blake said, motioning to Violet. (A/N Yes he _was_ the first teacher to recognize the fact Violet was new) She smiled up at him with those eyes, and as Ponyboy took his seat, he just about fainted. Now obviously he doesn't normally act this way, but for some reason, Violet was making him feel like a different person.

"Yes." Violet said. Mr. Blake was taken aback for a moment at the sight of her cheek.

"My lord! What happened to your cheek, dear?" He asked. Violet put her hand to her wound, and then pulled it down. It was dried blood that surrounded it.

"Oh…I was…walking a-and I tripped…" She was not much of a liar on the spot. Give her some time, and she will make you believe she was the Princess of Tunisia until her 'evil' stepmother kicked her off the throne and sent her on second class boat to the Americas where she met her cousin…whatever back to the story…

"Dear, you _must_ go to the nurse. I'll write you a pass…uh, what did you say your name was?" Mr. Blake asked, rubbing his mustache and leaning down to write on a tiny piece of paper.

"I didn't. I'm Violet Hark, Sir." She said, turning swiftly to look at Pony for a second. He smiled, and she smiled and waved. Mr. Blake finished writing the pass and handed to her.

"There you are, now then, off you go!" He said. Violet looked back at Pony.

"Uh, but Sir, I don't know where the nurses office is…you know, me being new and all. Could I ask my new friend Ponyboy to escort me?" She smiled. She was saying bigger words than she knew, but only to sound formal.

"Um, sure. Of course. Ponyboy Curtis, please escort this young lady to the nurse."

Violet grinned, and winked at Pony, who smiled and got right out of his seat.

"Yessir!" He said, before him and Violet ran out of the classroom, and began to laugh like crazy.

"We're not really going to the nurses, are we?" Ponyboy asked, as Violet opened her locker to get her jacket.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She asked him in all seriousness. "_Hell no_ are we going to the nurse! We're going to the park." She smiled at him. Pony grinned. Only about 2 hours with this chick and he could tell they were going to get along just fine. He left out _one minor detail._ They could never be together. Ever. Violet's a Soc.


	4. Kisses By The Lake

**I don't own the Outsiders, okay? Stop bugging me. (:**

Pony and Violet walked along the lake at the park. They talked about various things.

"I really liked my old town, but there were _some_ people…I don't know, they just pissed me off. Did you ever have people that just piss the crap out of you!?" Violet exclaimed. Ponyboy thought a minute. Sometimes Darry pissed the crap out of him, but that was usually it. Other than him, there were plenty of Soc's that could use some asswippin'! But he couldn't say that, since Violet was one of them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said, as they began walking near a big oak tree.

"Let's sit down here." She offered, taking a seat under the dirty branches. Ponyboy followed her lead, and sat down next to her.

"Sure is beautiful." He said, smiling at the sun and the clouds. Violet smiled.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered. They sat there in silence for awhile. It was nice to have someone to do that with, since Violet was the only different one of her kind. The Soc's were all set on being perfect, rich, and hurting Greasers. Violet wanted more than that. She hated war, and she hated the fights. So did the other girls like Cherry and Marcia, but Violet had her own way of putting out her feelings. She was just purely different, a trait that wasn't common in the Soc World.

Pony lay back against the bark of the tree trunk and cringed at the sticks poking him in the back. He straightened himself out and sighed up at the ever-changing shapes they called clouds.

He smiled over at Violet. She looked over at him with those neon blues smiled. She took hold of his hand and began admiring his fingers.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, jokingly. She held onto his pointer finger.

"You know…it's easy for me to talk to you." She said, looking back up at the clouds. She gripped tightly onto his fingers.

"Really." He said. He pulled his hand back, and Violet sighed.

"I can't be a Soc, Pony." She randomly cried. Ponyboy could tell she wasn't like them. She couldn't be a Soc, no way!

"I know." He stated. He saw her eyes get glassy, and he knew that meant tears. She put her fingers to her eyes to stop the flow.

"I just…I can't. I haven't really met too many yet but I know how they are. I know how they act, and how they treat you guys. I wanna be like you, well…I want to be a Greaser." She threw it all at him. He thought a minute. "Pony," Violet took his hand again.

"Violet," He said, looking back into her eyes. Those eyes just killed him.

"Come with me tonight to the drive in." She said. Then she remembered that Cherry also liked Pony. There was _no way_ that he would pick her over Cherry. Cherry got all the guys.

She sighed again.

"Be my date to the drive in…please?" She begged, taking his hand and making him hold her heart.

"Only if I'm not grounded for life for skipping class." He answered finally. She giggled, as they scooted closer to each other. She held his hand tightly as they leaned in slowly.

"Promise?" She whispered. He smiled as they became centimeters apart.

"Promise…"

And they kissed.

**How'd you like this little chapter? It's just a tiny little thing to give some detail and add to the story. Please review, I love reviews! Stay tuned for: fights, more kisses, make ups, breakups, drive ins, and more! Keep reading my story…they're coming! **


End file.
